Talk:Bandana
Assassin Males? Could someone post a screenshot of how it would like like on a male Assassin? I want to see how it looks like before I go off buying one. Anemos 13:49, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Color Chart Added a complete colour chart! :D oh and, adding silver to whatever colour you want, makes the white stand out in the design :) --Yakslappin 19:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :That's a very nice chart, and even so big! Do you have one for the females, too? -- Yu 04:04, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Grey is missing Xandor 23:48, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Wow that's so pwnage --Blue.rellik 23:54, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It is a rather nice chart, though usually better to have each image seperate so you can use the tag to display each with it's own caption --Nela 03:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) But... I look bald D: 12.175.211.39 21:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Looks a bit piraty —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 04:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Not a pirate bandana, it's gangsta bandana! — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:26, 7 September 2007 (CDT) GTA San Andreas meets pirates meets Guild Wars. :I lol'd--24.13.107.244 17:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Which Color is the best (besides black) Black would be awsome.. but im not spending money on that now.. anyway.. i think Blue looks really great. stands out well, and goes well great with my Dwarven ranger armor. pink is best /doh 77.248.246.63 19:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Brown looks really great on my female necromancer combined with elite canthan (undyed yet) Sasa19px 11:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Gang wars For blue color! :Blood or Crip? ...erm Luxon or Kurzick! xD [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 21:19, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::I so thought that when I saw this. This is also a nice answer to those damn ninja-mask wearing heathens. What wears a bandana? Pirates, of course. Soja 07:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lol get a full team to where this in GvG scrimmage against a full team wearing Ninja Masks. Pirates vs Ninjas, need something to be zombies though. Icy Hot Ben 15:34, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just throw in some MMs. That's the closet you'll get to zombies, lol ---- [[User:SavageX378|''SavageX]] 01:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Remember the male mesmer ebon vanguard head piece is an eye patch, one of the pirates should wear that Pointless The factions ranger skin has a default bandana built in when you choose his facial features. :yes, but not every single person has all their character slots full of canthan rangers :S Lord of all tyria 10:38, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Why do people do this? Of course there's a point. As much as I'd like to go on about how pointless this section is (ironically), it's not worth my time, let alone you. --67.169.92.104 13:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Tsk tsk, never heard of the no personal attacks policy on wikis? 172.188.112.172 12:07, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Now imma gangster (h) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) CLIP??? Hi, I bought vabbian for my ele (male) I wanna know if this clips with the collar, since my normal haircut does. Ty Description "Note that it covers any hair that your character may have hanging out." - Actually it doesn't cover any hair at all. It removes the hair and replaces it by the headgear. It's a difference. --Birchwooda Treehug 09:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) No bonus? Thought I was supposed to get my item (I assume my weapon's attribute) +1? I don't. If its not a glitch, please explain what "item" the thing is referring to. --Ruse 21:03, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :A rune you put onto it... Like +1 Swords becomes +2 --- -- (s)talkpage 16:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, I tried that too (delayed response, I know). I still don't get a plus one bonus when I look at my skills panel, though the description on the bandana itself claims to give a +1. A superior earth magic rune on the bandana still only gives me 15 in earth magic. Ruse 00:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::it means what ever rune you put on, the headgear acts like it has the base +1 for that same attribute, so if you put a minor expertise rune on it, youll have a +1+1 expertise helm, likewise if you put a sup expertise on +1+3 expertise helm. :::Ruse, take off the bandana and check that your attribute is set to 12, then equip the bandana (with a sup rune in it) and you'll go to 16. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:21, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Cleanup I'd say only include the yellow, (keep the other color images though) RT | Talk 20:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :The female one would be easy to clean up, but the male block dye chart image needs someone with less lazy than I have. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::So delete all except gray, yellow and black? (Sry btw for wrong filenames :-( ) Sasa19px 21:32, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Is it possible to.. Is it possible to buy this on your PvE char and then transfer it to a PvP character? 13:54, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Short answer: no. -- - talk 14:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Long answer: No, it is not, because of the fact that it is customised to the character that buys it. Like every armor item. — Warw/Wick 14:09, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Rue the day when all the PvE armor skins can be bought through PvP reward system. Chaos gloves: 99,999,999 pts... (T/ ) 18:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC)